ipod chalenge
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: read the title. 1st songfics. R&R heck flame if you feel the need to i will just laugh and use them to make smores for the good reviewers


**Percabeth **

**And I am Telling You I'm Not Going- Glee**

There he was, telling me to leave him on a monster-infested volcano, with no water source anywhere. Well, unless you count the lava, but I don't think that that would count. I couldn't leave him with the prophecy, both of them, but when I looked in his eyes, I knew that he could do it. So before I lost me courage, I kissed him. "Be careful seaweed brain," then I put in my cap and vanished.

**Luke**

**Complicated- Avril Lavigne**

I've become a monster. I really have. I was willing to kill every innocent demigod just to get my way. I have hurt Annabeth so much, she's on the verge of death. And Thalia. She trapped under a chunk of rock, just so her friends didn't die. I knew it was now or never. Everybody would die if I didn't do this. Only one more life string would have to be cut and it would all be over. I then stabbed my Achilles Heal.

**The Di' Angilos**

**1985- Bowling for Soup**

We were trapped in a _Casino _for the gods' sake! Who get trapped in a casino for 70-90 years? Well, in the mythological world, anything is possible. We didn't know that, though. We always thought our parents were dead. I remembered getting strange looks when Bianca or I didn't know how to work something as simple as a computer. I hate living in the past.

**Tratie**

**Here We Go Again- Demi Lovato**

The stupid Stoll brothers, sure one of them might have been my boyfriend, but right now I hate them. They decided to replace all my flowers with red roses. They know I hate roses. They are cliché and smell horrible. This happens all the time. They prank my cabin and me and Travis expects me to run into his arms. I hear a knock on the door. I open it and see Travis with an Amaryllis in his hand. That's when I remember what red roses mean. _Eternal Love_

**Gruniper**

**Goin' Co'tin'- Seven Brides for Seven Brothers**

Today, I had the worst lesson. Why? It was Love 101 by the Aphrodite cabin. Percy, Nico, Travis, me, and almost every guy was there. They were telling us how to go "courting" which is basically _old-word-that-means-dating, _but they gave me an idea. Nico and Percy say it's cheesy but I don't care.

…

I got to Juniper's tree. When she saw me, she gave me a big hug and in return I gave her a bundle of flowers.

**HephaestusXAphrodite (Some AresXAphrodite)**

**I Can Love You Like That- John Michael Montgomery**

Sure, us gods were known for our affairs, but it was usually never out of love. Why? Because we already love somebody. Mine is my "wife" but she says she loves that war god Ares. What she doesn't know is that he doesn't love her like I do. I may not be the most handsome god ever but I can care for her. I have given her gifts trying to make her accept a hint but she will always be happy with Ares.

**ChrisXClarisse**

**Just The Girl- The Click Five**

Dating a daughter of Ares is hard. They won't fight in a war they could cost them their lives because of cabin pride or honor or some stupid thing like that. They yell a lot and never really show affection unless she thinks nobody will see her. She never really likes anybody, so I have to deal with it. She's far from perfect, but she's amazing in every way.

**HadesXPersephone**

**Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood**

I was in the prison they called the Underworld waiting for my "husband", Hades. When he came back, just by his facial expression, I knew where he was. He was with the mortal, Maria. Now, even though he took me captive and I don't really love him I was still mad that he was spending so much time with her. He has spent all his free time with her for the past couple years so I did the rational thing: I ruined his war chariot.

**ApolloXHuntress**

**Gaston- Beauty and the Beast**

Look at me! I'm a stud and I can't the one girl I want. Sure she's a huntress, took an oath of maidenhood, blah blah blah, but rules where made to be broken, right? She says she hates me but I know she wants me. I mean, I'm the best archer, I'm the hottest god, I drive the sun, I'm strong, and immortal. I'm the best thing ever and she dares rejects me! I turn my head and see a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl. Psh, who needs a huntress?

**Annabeth, Luke, Grover, and Thalia FRENDSHIP**

**For Good- Wicked**

I knew our time was limited. We were a few feet from the border but the second we moved we were a monster's lunch. I knew what I had to go. "Guys! Go past the border, don't look back! I got this!" There was a round of "NO!'s" from them. "But Thals. You might die and I can't let you die. You're my sister," say's Annabeth. Her grey eyes were almost enough to have me stay but I knew I had to do this. I kneeled down to her and kissed her the cheek. "I'm sorry Annie. I have to do this." I looked up to Luke and Grover. "I love you guys. I'm sorry. Now GO!" They ran off and the last thing I heard them say before I died was: "We love you, too." Then I turned into a tree.

**How did you guys like it? I know, I probably failed. It was my first time trying this and yes, I had to cheat a little. Sorry. Review and all your dreams will come true!**


End file.
